


The Library Incident

by ChrisHemsworthsWifey



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, Happy Ending, M/M, Post BOFTA, Thorin and Dwalin, Thorin and Dwalin are my brotp, Thorin and Dwalin are stalkers, have no idea what to do, library stalking, this is mainly crack, when it comes to their Ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisHemsworthsWifey/pseuds/ChrisHemsworthsWifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin never meant to show up in the library. It just, sort of, happened. But, what happened IN the library? Now that is the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by imaginethisscenario's latest post, so this is kinda long but
> 
> Check this person out because they got some cool prompts for thilbo :) 
> 
> http://imaginethisscenario.tumblr.com/post/130993022903/so-this-is-kinda-long-but
> 
> Hope ya'll have a fantastic day!!!!

Dwalin was having a rather good day. Erebor was slowly, but surely, beginning to grow, with people all the way from Ered Nimrais traveling rough terrain just to return and enjoy the splendors of Erebor. People who came first found jobs immediately, be it cleaning and rebuilding the inside of the mountain, helping the men of Dale, or beginning to mine the mountain again. Things were going pretty well after the Battle of the Five Armies, or at least that is what Ori was calling it for historical purposes; and since Ori was a brilliant and talented scribe who was absolutely perfect in every way, no one argued with him on the name or changed it. Plus, Dwalin thought it had a nice ring to it, and the fact that Ori came up with it made it even better.  
The battle, though, had been terrifying in terms of numbers lost. Fíli and Kíli had almost been among those numbers. Fíli had narrowly escaped death, and no one doubts that had King Thranduil not been there to immediately help the lad, Fíli would not have made the night. Not even Thorin was angered by the knowledge of the elves help; but given that the elves had helped him more than ever could be repaid, no one allowed him to complain. Kíli had fought tooth and nail when his brother had apparently landed right in front of him, presumed dead, and Dwalin had never seen Kíli in a different way till now after knowing that. Dwalin doesn’t know what he would have done had it been him to see his brother fall to the ground at his very feet, lifeless. Kíli had then gone on to receive justice for the crime against his family as he managed to kill Bolg, even though in return he had received a nasty gash in his side that the lad had ignored in favor of fighting to save his elf friend, allowing it to fester and then get infected. Fíli and Kíli had earned a respect from Dwalin that not many earned, but they were not alone to earn his undying and unmoving loyalty.  
Bilbo had been the biggest surprise in the battle. When on Raven Hill, Dwalin had been overpowered by goblins, and had been separated from his kin in the process. He arrived to the ice just in time to watch the scene unfold before him. There, lying on the ground what seemed like miles away, laid Thorin. Unconscious. Beaten. He laid defeated at the feet of his conqueror, and Dwalin could only watch in horror and despair as the pale orc, Azog, raised his sword to smite his cousin and best friend. Then, as if appearing out of thin air, Bilbo had thrown himself in front of Thorin, shielding the king with his body to protect him. It was a fortunate thing that Bilbo wore the mithril shirt, or he’d have been dead as could be. It still had left the hobbit unconscious and before Azog was able to remove his sword and attempt to murder both his friends, Dwalin had moved and managed to cut his head from his shoulders. Dwalin had immediately removed the sword from Bilbo’s chest, and ran to Thorin’s side, only to see that Thorin had thankfully only been hit forcefully in the head, a long cut running down the side of his face and narrowly missing his eye.  
Dwalin was ashamed to say how he had frozen, unable to move at the sight that had presented itself, and had threatened to shave his beard off. It wasn’t until Thorin had awoken, found out his plans, and had thoroughly given him a proper scolding that made Dwalin feel about as big as a leaf, that Dwalin was able to breath again. It had been like the mountain itself had been lifted off his shoulders, and he gladly took the position as Captain of the guard when Thorin gave it to him; but it wasn’t like he had a choice in the matter as Thorin was the most stubborn dwarf in all of Middle Earth.  
The four of them had been treated, and Thorin and Bilbo were the first to be able to get up and participate in the goings on of the mountain, though the two hardly ever spoke to each other anymore. Dwalin had seen them, many times, when he and Thorin would be walking to go and inspect a mine and the hobbit would turn the corner right into Thorin’s chest and the two would stand there in each other’s embrace just staring at each other, before bumbling out apologies and avoiding eye contact with each other, before walking away only to glance back at the other with longing. Dwalin knew the scene so well because he had seen it about as many times as he has slept on the hard ground. That was probably the most frustrating thing about the whole ordeal, in Dwalin’s opinion.  
Dwalin knew of Thorin’s fondness for Bilbo almost the day the two had met. He had had his suspicions, which weren't confirmed till the next morning when they were leaving The Shire, and Bilbo had come racing up to them on foot with his contract waving in the air like a flag. The sappy look on his cousin's face, was what made Dwalin start the betting pools with Glóin, and then Dwalin could only watch helplessly as his cousin would declare his interests of the hobbit to him whenever they had a moment to themselves, but every time he had his chance to tell the hobbit he would yell, degrade, and insult the poor burglar almost to the point where Dwalin wanted to grab his cousin by his shoulders and shake him till he got some sense back into his head. The two idiots were in love with each other, and **everyone** knew that, _except_ the two of them. Had Fíli been cleared to stand on his feet for the whole day, which in turn would make it possible for Kíli to be out and about instead of staying by his brother’s side till he was better like he promised, Dwalin had no doubt that they would have shoved Thorin and Bilbo into a broom closet, until the two boys were satisfied with their uncle and Bilbo having at least confessed to something. Dwalin was close to doing it himself, but today was not the day.  
Dwalin had just finished training some of the newest recruits for the guard, and had left them all in the hands of Bofur, who Dwalin had appointed as his first lieutenant since he had proven himself greatly in the battle and over the course of the journey to Erebor that he was a skilled fighter and improvisor. Bofur was happy to take the job since he didn’t want to be in charge of cleanup, help with cleanup, and there was no use for a toy maker just yet. Dwalin just needed a break for a bit, and walking around Erebor always seemed to calm him down and help his nerves. Talking to Ori helped also, but Dwalin couldn’t just rely on Ori who was now in charge of the restoration of the library with the help of Bilbo. Dwalin couldn’t go to the library and watch from the corner as Ori worked. He knew also that he shouldn’t be so cowardly about simply talking to Ori, a dwarf who had proven himself on the journey and was considered a close friend to Dwalin. He should be able to talk to Ori for no reason but to talk to him, and make sure the lad was okay, but Dwalin couldn’t possibly go to the library! He couldn’t. He wouldn’t!  
Dwalin walked through the doors of the library, a place that had been fortunately spared from the wrath of Smaug and glanced around to find it empty of anyone’s presence. He could hear voices from the corner of the library, and Dwalin remembered that Ori had told him how they were working from the corner to the entrance. Slowly, Dwalin began to walk towards the voice that he could tell belonged to Ori, meaning the second voice that would occasionally chime in had to be Bilbo.  
Dwalin turned down an aisle, stopping when he saw . . .  _Thorin?!_  His best friend stood at the very end of the bookshelf, looking out to what could only be Ori and Bilbo. Had Dwalin been a bystander watching Thorin, he would have thought him to be kinda creepy as he stood off to the side, watching what Dwalin could only guess was the hobbit with a such a look of longing. Dwalin scoffed, walking to stand right behind his unknowing cousin.

 

“Never thought I’d be seeing _you_ in a library,” Dwalin said, startling Thorin so badly that he jumped a foot in the air, turning around and swinging out to hit Dwalin; but Dwalin was smarter than that, and had seen it coming, making sure to stand a good distance out of range. Dwalin smirked at Thorin as the king gave a startled noise by Dwalin’s appearance, straightening up with a huff. Dwalin gazed around the large library thoughtfully. “If I’m honest, I didn’t know you could _find_ the library.” Thorin scowled at him, now thoroughly angry and making Dwalin very pleased indeed, the little shove he got completely worth it.

 

“Shut up,” Thorin growled, shaking his head in annoyance as he turned back to what he was looking at. Dwalin chuckled, coming up to join him and seeing exactly what he thought it was. Ori and Bilbo sat with many books around them, wiping down the spines and flipping through the pages to check for damages as they talked.

 

“...and I was just so upset with him,” Ori said, and Dwalin could feel his bones tense up. How dare someone make Ori upset! Ori was too perfect to be made angry by someone’s stupidity. He deserves the very best, and everyday Dwalin wished that he could be that. Ori scowled down at the large tome in his hands.

 

“He’s probably just bored,” Bilbo commented as he placed a freshly cleaned book on a growing pile. “You know how he gets.” Dwalin couldn’t keep the scowl off his face. **Bilbo** apparently knew this mysterious dwarf Ori was upset with, and apparently knew him well. Dwalin could feel his moustache bristle angrily. Ori huffed in irritation, and Dwalin couldn't help but think he looked so cute when angry.

 

“I mean, if he’s bored I guess I’m not too upset with him,” Ori said, and Dwalin would have loudly disagreed with him if he and Thorin were not watching them suspiciously. Ori has every right to be angry with this dwarf. He has every right to hate them. He should be angry and hateful to this mysterious dwarf who was unloving toward him, and should even shave the beard of this mysterious awful, cruel, disgusting, and cowardly dwarf. Ori, who was the most perfect creation of Mahal, deserved the very best.  
“But, Nori now has a mountain full of other dwarves to steal from. Why he feels the need to always take _my_ knitting needles I don’t know. I mean, Dori has plenty of knitting needles, and is hardly ever at home due to his tea shop that he wants to get up and running, so it would be more convenient to rob from him!” Dwalin did not admit to anyone how stupid he felt to think that Ori had been complaining over someone he could be courting. There was no way he would be courting someone. Not that Ori couldn’t get anyone to court him! But it just didn’t sit right with Dwalin to think that Ori was with someone.

 

“It’s not like he’s robbing you,” Bilbo said, defending Nori with a small smile. “I mean, at least he gives them back, and I think he just really likes your reaction better than Dori’s. Personally, I would also steal from you, _only_ ,” Bilbo rushed when Ori gave the most cute little squawk Dwalin had ever seen, “because Dori could literally throw me up and into one of the large crucibles down in the forges and I don’t particularly want to be turned into a golden statue anytime soon.” Ori laughed loudly at that, and Dwalin found himself smiling at the sight.

 

“Well, see I just wish he would steal something else from me, and not my knitting needles all the time.” Bilbo began laughing at Ori, making the dwarf break out into a small smile from his previous pouting face.

 

“You wish for him to make it a challenge for you?” Bilbo laughed, sitting upright as he closed the book with a slight thud. “You want him to be like, ‘Hello Ori. Hope your day’s been well, and by the way, I stole something from you and you have till the end of the day to tell me what it is or I’m keeping it.’” Ori shrugged.

 

“At least it would be more fun.” Dwalin couldn’t help but smirk, stepping out and away from the end of the book shelf, glancing at Thorin who was staring at Bilbo with a stupid longing look on his face that Dwalin was accustomed to seeing _after_  Thorin and Bilbo met.

 

“Still spyin’ on our burglar, I see.” Thorin spun around, a scowl on his face that had Dwalin smirking.

 

“I wasn’t _**spying**_ ,” Thorin spat out the word as if it were foul, turning back when there was another round of laughter. Dwalin knew the second Thorin laid eyes on the hobbit, for his entire face changed from his scowl to a kind almost gentle look. “I am simply . . . keeping track of his whereabouts.” Dwalin nodded, willing to go along with his cousin just for pure amusement.

 

“Aaaah,” Dwalin said, giving a small nod, not that Thorin noticed since he only had eyes for the hobbit. “Totally reasonable thing to do.” Thorin nodded, looking extremely grateful someone was agreeing with him.

 

“Exactly!” Thorin said, relieved, turning back to watch Bilbo.

 

“I mean,” Dwalin continued, using all his will power to not let his grin show, “he could _easily_ get lost.”

 

“Easily!” Thorin agreed, and Dwalin almost let his smirk show.

 

“And,” Dwalin continued, taking a deep breath to control himself as he was about to say something bold, “the fact that you love him more than anything makes it completely normal.”

 

“Completely,” Thorin agreed quickly, and Dwalin had to hold back his snort of glee as he waited for the dawning realization of Dwalin’s words to hit him, which didn’t take that long. “ **WHAT**?!” Dwalin was using all his self control to keep from laughing at his friend’s distress. Though Thorin confided a little of his fondness for the hobbit to Dwalin, Thorin truly believed that he was all around inconspicuous about his true feelings for the hobbit. He was not.

 

“I mean,” Dwalin said, keeping his voice smooth as he shifted his weight to one side, shrugging his shoulders, “it’s still a _little_ creepy, just since you haven't yet told him you love him, but everyone knows you get a total hard on whenever you see him . . . .” Dwalin waved his head from side to side as if thinking about it. “I guess it makes it a _little_ okay that you stalk him.” Throughout Dwalin’s entire speech, Thorin was beginning to boil. His cheeks had started to show a bit of a pink that was crawling it’s way up his face. He jabbed his finger in Dwalin’s direction.

 

“You take that **back**!” he snarled, coming up to stand by Dwalin, and Dwalin knew that at any moment he was going to simply snap and just start laughing uncontrollably, but he had to keep going. He was the captain of the guard, for crying out loud. He needed to practice self-restraint. “I was not stalking him!” Thorin continued, and Dwalin just rose an eyebrow at his poor cousin. “ **And** ,” Thorin said in tone that was like he had just remembered that he was forgetting a bigger thing, “I do _not_ get a ‘ _hard on_ ’ **every** time I see him!” Dwalin couldn’t help the tiny smirk that grew as he did a quick glance down.

 

“I think you were stalking him, and your pants say otherwise.” Thorin quickly shifted his body, before growling at Dwalin, and Dwalin couldn't remember the last time he had had this much fun teasing his friend. Thorin opened his mouth, and Dwalin prepared himself for the full on shout, but it never came. Instead Thorin frowned, staring at Dwalin in confusion.

 

“Hang on,” he said, pointing at Dwalin accusingly. “What are _you_ doing here?”

 

“ . . . . What?” Dwalin asked after too long a pause, mentally cursing his brain for not coming up with a quicker response. Thorin began to have a light in his eyes that had Dwalin really trying to work up a reason why he was in the library. There had to have been a reason why he came up here.

 

“You’re supposed to be training the new recruits for the guard,” Thorin said in an obvious tone that had Dwalin lose his smirk on his face. Suddenly Dwalin had a terrorizing realization. He had absolutely no good reason for him being in the library. None. Not _one_ good reason to why he could even be remotely close to this area. The training grounds were on the other side of the mountain, his rooms were in the opposite direction of the library if he were to be going there from the training grounds, and the market was in the middle of the mountain. Not even the gates were near the library.

 

“I - I . . . I was - I was just . . . I don’t - I . . . .” One of these days, Dwalin would ask Balin for a lesson in coming up with appropriate lies, or, as Balin likes to call it, lessons on deception. But it was not this day, nor would it be tomorrow, but it would be one day in the future. For now though, Dwalin was just going to have to accept that he was acting like a complete blubbering fool which was working out entirely too well for Thorin who had glanced back to look at the laughing librarians. Thorin glanced at the pair, then glanced back at Dwalin, before doing the whole thing over again at least 3 more times, a grin growing on his stupid smug face.

 

“Oh. My. **Gosh**!” he exclaimed rather loudly, and Dwalin’s brow furrowed and twitched at that stupid grin.

 

“What?” he demanded, frowning at Thorin who was looking rather smug in his stupid face.

 

“And here I thought _I_ was the one stalking,” Thorin said, folding his arms over his chest as he suddenly began looking around for reassurance. “I mean - I wasn’t stalking him, but you!” he said, pointing a finger at Dwalin with a smirk. “You are a stalker, _and you’re stalking **him**_!” Dwalin scowled deeply at Thorin. “This is better than when I found you placing those inks and quills you bought in Bree in Ori’s pack on the road,” Thorin said matter-of-factly with the biggest shit eating grin Dwalin had seen since they were in their teens. Dwalin scowled deeper. It was time to fight fire with fire!

 

“At least I don’t go into their rooms late at night without their knowledge!” he bellowed, and Dwalin felt the air change as Thorin’s smile immediately fell from his face, a scowl replacing it.

 

“You know that was an accident!” Thorin yelled back, stomping his foot in his anger. “And I left right after I realized he was sleeping.” Dwalin popped his brows at him, giving a little nod in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, _after_ touchin’ his hair and playin’ with his ears!!” Dwalin ducked, dodging the book Thorin threw at him. He straightened up again turning away from the book as it skid across the floor to look at Thorin who was fuming, breathing heavily through his nose as he glared daggers at Dwalin.

 

“I should have **never** told you that!” Dwalin didn’t have time to respond as Thorin threw another book at him, and that would not do, so Dwalin did the obvious and very mature thing. He grabbed his own book and threw it at Thorin, hitting him in the shoulder and making him cry out in surprise. Dwalin couldn’t help his sudden triumphant outburst, but it was shortly lived when Thorin rammed into Dwalin’s side, knocking the wind out of him as he tried to fight Thorin off. Dwalin managed to keep his feet under him and they stayed standing as they began spinning in circles, punching any available surface on the other person. Dwalin was suddenly thrusted off of Thorin, flying into the bookshelf with a grunt and Dwalin felt the mighty bookshelf rock, tipping slightly backwards; but Dwalin could not deal with that right now! He used the bookshelf as a boost, thrusting off it and jumping on Thorin’s back. Thorin’s arms flew out to his sides, flapping wildly to keep the two of them standing and Dwalin gave a mighty roar as he was obviously winning.

 

“ **Excuse** me!” came a shout from a little hobbit that Dwalin and Thorin knew. Dwalin stopped immediately, twisting around to try and look at Bilbo and possibly Ori, but unfortunately Dwalin learned that it is rather difficult to turn while riding someone’s back, and Dwalin knew he was just too powerful and strong, and had managed to twist so hard that Thorin lost his balance and fell backwards, landing rather unceremoniously on top of Dwalin. There was a brief pause as Dwalin gave a low groan, and he and Thorin glanced at eachother before slowly lifting their gazes up to see a very angry hobbit and perfect Ori. Dwalin even had to admit that Ori looked positively precious upside down as he glanced down at him nervously as if he was worried about him, and Dwalin had never felt so weightless. Bilbo though, still looked positively pissed upside down, rightside up, or any way you saw him. Even if you did not see him, one would be able to hear the clear steady tap of his foot and could picture the glare and folded arms like he displayed right now in front of them. Quicker than lightening, Thorin was up and moving, yanking Dwalin up as well, and the two began to brush the other off of dust and dirt, thoroughly embarrassed to have been caught by the two librarians. The two finally gave each other one last braving look before turning to look at the other two who still stood patiently waiting for them to gain their composure, or, in Ori’s case, make sure they were okay, because Ori was positively perfect and worried about other people that way. Not that Bilbo did not do the same! But Ori’s ways were different. Dwalin physically winced when he watched as Bilbo bent down, picking up the book that Dwalin had thrown at Thorin. He watched as Bilbo slowly began to unbend the pages and Dwalin now wished he had stayed on duty and not let Bofur take over.

 

“Um . . . is everything alright, Master Dwalin?” Ori asked in the softest kindest voice Dwalin had ever heard, leaving Dwalin absolutely at a loss for what to say. Dwalin would go and see about the deception lessons with Balin right away, because Dwalin knew he could not just stand in front of a person, moving his mouth like a dumbstruck fool if he couldn’t come up with a good enough reason like he was doing now, and in front of Ori!

 

“Yeah,” Bilbo said, looking at the two of them suspiciously. “What are you two doing here fighting, anyway?”

 

“We . . . uh . . . we - we were just . . . “ Dwalin said, always one to be so elegant and fluent in words. Thankfully Thorin cleared his throat, and Dwalin could have hugged him he was so grateful that Thorin was going to clear everything up in a great way that would resolve everything and make everything okay.

 

“I am king. I can go wherever I want to,” Thorin snapped, and Dwalin almost went back to hitting him. Now was not a time to get snappy and mean with the two people they were trying to hide from! Well, not _hide_  technically, but this was not the time nor the place to be technical. Dwalin saw the way Bilbo’s face fell, wincing at the harshness in Thorin’s voice and Dwalin could have throttled his friend for talking like that. But by the way Thorin’s face dropped, he was mentally doing that himself.

 

“For someone who apparently gets a ‘hard on’ everytime they see _him_ ,” Ori snapped, pointing at Bilbo as he suddenly became a ferocious precious lion, “you don’t treat him very nicely." There was a sudden heavy silence as the group just stared at the little librarian who was reddening in the face from embarrassment. Bilbo gawked at Ori, completely embarrassed and rather frazzled by his friends words, but if Dwalin could remember anything of this moment in his old age, it would be the extremely horrified, humiliated, and utter red face of his best friend as his eyes seemed to almost pop out of their sockets.  
“Your majesty,” Ori mumbled as an apology, his eyes shifting around the room and to the floor. Dwalin felt pride flow throughout him, and warmth pooled in his lower gut, his body thrumming with pleasure at the sight of Ori’s ruby red face. Ori was like mithril in Dwalin’s eyes. Sturdy, strong, beautiful, and one of the most prized and valued treasures in the world.

 

“Ori!” Bilbo snapped lowly, under his breath avoiding eye contact with anyone. Thorin still stood looking like an idiot, and Dwalin was happy that Thorin was caught for what he had said. ...Thorin...caught...or what he had **said**!! Dwalin could feel his face heat up at the sudden thought that had exploded in his brain. If Ori and Bilbo had heard about Thorin’s hard on, then they had heard **everything else**. Ori shook his head though, suddenly that ferocious lion again.

 

“No!” Ori said loudly, suddenly grabbing Dwalin’s hand and dragging him towards the door, ignoring Dwalin’s very manly and not at all high pitched squawk he let out, stumbling to keep up with the little librarian. “This is now ridiculous. Bilbo and Thorin, you have five minutes to sort everything out. Dwalin, you and I are going to have words,” he threatened, turning his glare, that had been previously on the other pair, right at Dwalin, and something in his gut coiled at the look. Ori was adorable even when angry. Dwalin was just unfortunate to have that anger directed his way. Ori managed to drag him to the doors, and gently closed them behind him. The hall was awkwardly silent, free of all noise, and Dwalin again began to curse his brain for being so lacking when it came to talking. It shouldn’t be this hard to talk to someone. Especially someone like Ori, who was always so kind and sweet to everyone no matter what they did, and he and Ori had grown a bond while on their quest. Dwalin took it as a bond of friendship, because there was no way Ori could want anything more with him-  
Dwalin softly gasped, glancing up at soft brown eyes when he felt a knitted hand brush against his cheek. Ori had stiffened at the movement, his eyes calculating as if he looking for permission to see if his touch was welcomed. Dwalin leaned his cheek into his hand, and the soft smile he was granted was more than Dwalin could have hoped for.  
“It was you,” Ori whispered, so softly, his voice like liquid gold as it ran down Dwalin’s spine and filled him with warmth. Ori smiled brighter, a thumb gently stroking Dwalin’s bearded cheek. “I always wondered who gave me those inks, and I just figured Nori had stolen them and given them to me. I had always hoped it was you,” he admitted with a timid look. Dwalin couldn’t help but blush. Ori was too much to handle. The librarians hands came to rest on Dwalin’s chest, and Dwalin realized with a little start that he had wound his arms around Ori’s waist, slightly pulling him closer. “I’m glad it was you,” Ori said, and Dwalin wanted to say so much in this moment. Tell Ori how Dwalin thought he was the most perfect dwarf ever. How the librarian should live the rest of his life wanting for not. How he deserved the very best in everything. That last thought hit Dwalin hard in the gut. He was not the very best dwarf in all of Arda, nor would he ever be good enough for Ori, but the thought of Ori with anyone else made Dwalin tighten his hold on Ori. Dwalin was never good with words, so he would not muck up this sweet moment trying to be eloquent like Ori, but he would do what he did best when he communicated with others by showing. Leaning down ever so slowly, allowing Ori time to pull away if he did not want this, and Dwalin prayed that that would not happen; but Dwalin was suddenly startled when he was met halfway by warm soft lips. It was a chaste kiss, and when he and Ori pulled away, Dwalin breathed as if he had run all the way from Ered Luin to Erebor without stopping, yet he was filled with so much energy that he felt as if he could run that distant and keep going, past the Iron Hills. Ori was practically glowing like the sun, but ten times more beautiful. Dwalin just hoped Thorin was having as much luck as he was . . . but then again, he could give a rats ass about what was happening to Thorin and Bilbo. Right now, all that mattered was this perfect moment in Dwalin’s life. He was back in his home, with Ori, and if you asked Dwalin, it didn’t get any better than that.

 

* * *

 

Thorin was going to execute all of his so called friends who were nothing but mean and rather rude to him. He and Bilbo had watched in horror as Dwalin was rather unceremoniously dragged out of the library with Ori, and the librarian had closed the doors but not before sending the two of them a quick glare. Bilbo and Thorin stood there for a while in complete silence, neither daring to look at the other. Thorin was looking anywhere _but_ at Bilbo. He had messed up big time earlier and he was paying for it now. He didn’t mean to snap at Bilbo, the infuriating hobbit just always made him do the unexpected. He never ever wanted to be mean to Bilbo. He in fact - even if he never mentioned it to his family and friends, though Dwalin always knew - loved Bilbo Baggins, the most infuriating, level headed, stubborn, quiet, gentle, strong, independent, annoying, wonderful hobbit in all of Middle Earth. Thorin hadn’t realized he’d been staring at Bilbo the entire time he had begun thinking about him till he noticed Bilbo looking right back at him. Bilbo had that uncertain look on his face. His brow raised in wonder as his lips puckered up in curiosity. Lips that Thorin had been imagining kissing for a long time now. Bilbo’s eyes suddenly trailed down Thorin, as if inspecting him, and Thorin straightened up at the attention. It was only until he noticed that Bilbo’s eyes had stopped, resting on a part of Thorin just below his belt, and Thorin felt his face inflame. Bilbo and Ori had heard **everything**.

 

“I do not get a hard on everytime I see you!” he suddenly shouted, his hands covering his privacy as if it was out in the open for all to see. Bilbo jumped, startled by his sudden outburst and staring at Thorin in almost a nervous fear of him bursting out into more shouts. Thorin decided that the library needed a cooling system because the entire room was hotter than any furnace Thorin had ever been in. It was uncomfortably hot, and made his skin itch and his breathing sharp and ragged.  
Bilbo gave him one last look of confusion, before Thorin saw an emotion flicker across his face. Bilbo looked excited. Thrilled, almost. Like he was about to attempt something even though he knew the outcome of the experiment. It was a spark that only brought about mischief and trouble, and Thorin had to struggle to keep his head clear of improper thoughts. The look lasted not even a full second, but Thorin was suddenly very cautious when Bilbo suddenly got a neutral looking face. Bilbo glanced down at the two books in his hands, and Thorin only watched him with suspicious eyes, not trusting the hobbit at this moment with his scheming and cunning brain between those wonderfully pointed ears that were better than any elves, and hair made of finely spun gold. Suddenly, one of the books fell to the floor between the two with a solid thud.

 

“Oops,” Bilbo apologized in a quiet voice, not at all sorry about dropping the book. Thorin could only watch in wide eyed suspicion as Bilbo stepped over the book right up to Thorin, holding eye contact as he walked. Bilbo stood right in front of Thorin, before slowly turning his body around, keeping eye contact til he looked away as he bent himself almost in half to pick up the book. Thorin could only gape at the sight before him. Bilbo’s arse fell almost exactly where Thorin’s hands laid resting atop of his manhood. It was a sight that was driving Thorin crazy and he could feel himself hardening up beneath his grip, but he couldn’t help it! Bilbo did this too him. Bilbo drove him crazy with want and need. Thorin had to hold back his slight gasp when Bilbo rose, his bum gently brushing against his hands. Bilbo slowly turned back to look at Thorin, and Thorin quickly clamped his mouth shut tight, ignoring the pain of his teeth clicking to hard against each other. Bilbo seemed to study him again, and before Thorin could figure what he was doing, Bilbo was holding one of the books in his hands out to Thorin.  
“Could you hold this please?” Bilbo asked, kindly, feigning ignorance to what he was doing to Thorin. Thorin almost went to grab the book, when he felt his manhood twitch in his hands, too hard not to notice if he removed them. Thorin shook his head sharply, a resounding no and left the hobbit looking curiously at him. Innocently curious.  
“Please?” he asked. “Just hold the book for me as I put this one away.” A reasonable request, but Thorin shook his head again, not trusting his voice to sound even. He didn’t want to know how his face looked, but he could only imagine the redness. He needed to get a cooling system in the library! This was ridiculous! It was about a thousand degrees in the room! “Just hold the book, Thorin,” Bilbo commanded this time, and Thorin took a step back

 

“No!” he rasped, his voice low and gravely. Clearing his throat he turned his gaze away from Bilbo, holding his head up high and staring at the dusty shelf behind Bilbo. "No." Bilbo had adopted a grin on his face amidst Thorin's panic, but it slowly began to fade as Thorin's stubbornness grew.

 

"Just hold the book, Thorin," Bilbo said again, pleasantly, his voice like warm honey, but Thorin needed to stay strong here.

 

"No." Thorin was highly amused at Bilbo's angering face, so amused that he even went and lifted both his brows as if in a challenge. Bilbo scowled.

 

"Confound it, Thorin," he growled, shoving the book at Thorin’s chest. "Just hold the damn book for a second!" Thorin was backing away from the book and Bilbo before the hobbit had stopped talking. Thorin knew he needed to get out of there, and quickly before he did something rash.

 

"No!" he shouted, rushing around the corner, his hands covering his pride. “I won’t take it!” Bilbo chased after him, right on his heals.

 

“Thorin!” he cried, running after him with a huff. “Where are you going?!”

 

“You’re not going to see it!” Thorin shouted, running down the aisle as Bilbo scurried after him. Thorin ran around the aisle again, giving a small yelp of surprise when Bilbo suddenly appeared right in front of him with a war cry.

 

“Haha!”

 

“Ah! Bilbo!” Thorin barked, racing back around the book shelf, sending a glare over his shoulder at the giggling hobbit. “Don’t _do_ that!” Thorin ran further past the large book shelves, running to the stairwell that led to the second floor. Bilbo was still laughing loudly and happily behind him, and it wasn’t till Thorin reached the top of the stairs did he notice he was laughing just as loudly. Thorin ran past a ridiculously tall stack of books by the banister, accidently bumping them; but when he had glanced back, the stack had appeared to stabilize itself.

 

“Thorin!!” Thorin glanced back at the pleading cry that fell from Bilbo’s lips, staring in horror as the large stack began tipping forward onto Bilbo who attempted to hold the mighty books up. Bilbo tumbled back into the old wooden banister and Thorin heard the low creak of the wood before it gave way, and Thorin watched as Bilbo and the books tumbled over the ledge.  
“ **Thorin!!** ” Thorin scrambled to the edge, almost throwing himself off the ledge as well as he grasped the air for Bilbo’s hand. As if by a miracle, Thorin’s hand closed around a small hand and when he glanced down he saw Bilbo swinging in the air, his legs and arms kicking out to try and stay in the air as if propelling himself upwards. He looked so frightened, his eyes blown in fear as he stared up at Thorin with a hopeful yet terrified face.

 

“I’ve got you,” Thorin said breathlessly, needing to reassure Bilbo that he would be okay. “I’ve got you.”

 

“Get me up!” he squeaked, his voice pleading. “Get me up, please! Get me up! Get me up!” Thorin grunted as he lifted Bilbo back up onto the floor, quickly gathering the shivering shaking hobbit in his arms when Bilbo flung his arms round his neck, clinging to Thorin tightly. Thorin hesitated at first, not wanting to be rough with the hobbit, but he figured Bilbo needed something to ground him at this time, so Thorin clung to him tightly. Bilbo’s heavy breathing was warm on his neck as he buried his face in the crook of Thorin’s neck.

 

“Sh,” Thorin hushed, his hand going to those wonderful curls, a gently placing his hand atop of Bilbo’s head to keep him there. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

 

* * *

 

Dwalin’s and Ori’s head snapped up at the sudden crash that came from the library followed by panicked shouting. With a quick glance at each other, the two rushed the door, throwing it open to see Thorin pull Bilbo up onto the top of the second floor. Dwalin stared horrified at the bloody mess in the library, noticing the wooden chunks of what was left of the banister scattered all over the floor. Ori gave a small gasp, staring up at his friend in worry; but when Dwalin moved to call out to see if they were okay, Ori’s hand stilled him. Dwalin glanced down at the perfect scribe, but Ori only had eyes for Bilbo and Thorin, and when Dwalin glanced back, he saw Bilbo practically throw himself on Thorin and watched as his best friend clung back just as tightly. If Dwalin were to use a word to describe this moment, he might have used endearing. Ori gave a little sigh of relief at the sight, placing his hand on his heart as he faced Dwalin with a smile that had Dwalin inching to kiss.

 

“They’re so cute,” Ori whispered, turning back to the couple. Dwalin snorted at that.

 

“I think there’s something cuter right in front of me,” he said, and the rewarding blush that crept up Ori’s neck was thrilling. Ori gave a little shake of his head in amusement, nudging Dwalin gently with his shoulder.

 

“I could argue the same thing,” he said matter of factly, turning to face Dwalin with a small smile. Dwalin didn’t even want to picture how he looked in that moment, as he glanced back up at his best friend, giving a startled noise at the sight that greeted him. Thorin and Bilbo sat on the floor, Bilbo in his lap as the two were passionately interlocked at their lips. Ori gave a little grin.  
“Oh!” he said, clapping his hands happily in a way that made Dwalin’s stomach flutter at the sight. “We can go on double outings!” Dwalin chuckled, closing his lips on the scribe’s, and wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

 

* * *

   
The two couples did court their partners with happy courtships that ended in a big double wedding between the King and his librarian and the the Captain of the Guard and his librarian. The King and Consort ruled with love and kindness, and the Kingdom of Erebor became one of the most wealthy and plentiful kingdoms in all of Middle Earth. It wasn’t till many years later that Bilbo received news of his cousin’s untimely death and their now orphaned son. When Bilbo told his husband of how he was going to travel to the Shire to adopt his nephew, Frodo, Thorin devised a plan. The entire company of Thorin Oakenshield traveled with Bilbo, much to Bilbo’s shock and happiness.  
When Bilbo and Thorin first met Frodo, it was a bittersweet moment to see the young boy cling to his new caretakers while crying for his lost parents; but within a day, the company had Frodo’s spirits lifted up to the sky, making the boy laugh and smile with stories or while at play. It wasn’t until one night as they were all nestled snuggly round the fireplace, listening to Bilbo as he read Frodo a tale of a hobbit who traveled all the way across middle earth with a band of dwarves to defeat a dragon, did Thorin finally admit to his plan.  
Thorin did not want to uproot Frodo from his home or any of his friends after recently losing both parents, and he knew how much Bilbo longed for Baggend, though he never said it aloud. So, Thorin had abdicated the throne to Fíli, who unfortunately fainted in the living room at the news, but later accepted the throne with his head held high like a mighty king, and a mighty king he was. Fíli went on to become one of Erebor’s greatest King’s,second only to Durin himself, and Kíli was his faithful brother and advisor throughout his many years of ruling. Both boys grew to have families of their own, and both were blessed with many children.  
Dwalin and Ori had a surprise of their own, as they announced how they had managed to by the hobbit hole down the lane, and Dwalin was leaving Bofur as the Captain of the Guard. Poor Bofur also fainted, but he as well went on to be a powerful war hero, who kept Erebor and her surrounding allies safe from harm for many years. There was no way that Dwalin and Ori would leave their best friends behind, and Ori now planned on writing children’s books for a living, since after all, the library in Erebor was now completely restored and in perfect condition.  
Though the company was sad to not see their friends as often as they liked to anymore, they still all traveled to see the couples in the Shire every other year, continent in knowing that they always had each other and cared for one another deeply.  
The hobbits of the Shire knew them first as “Mad Baggins’ dwarves”, but the Shire soon grew fond of the three dwarrows, and became rather protective of them to any who opposed of the dwarrows living in the Shire. No one could complain, seeing as how well they treated Frodo, and how much they helped out with metal work. The Shire loved the two couples dearly, and when they laid them all to rest, side by side after old age had taken them, burying them beneath a large oak tree, they continued to share their story of hope and love so all would know of the tale of Mad Baggins and his dwarves.

 

 


End file.
